Regalo
by Clow reed1
Summary: Hmmm no soy muy buena para los resumenes.... pero... solo les dire que es Yaoi, y todo eso..... un regalo del mago Clow al guardian de la luna...
1. Default Chapter

**Regalo   
ClowxYue   
Advertencias: hay incesto, shotakon creo que pondré un pequeño lemon   
dependiendo como se desarrolle espero que lo disfruten, es mi   
primer fic de CCS **

- **A...mo...Clow? *un pequeño niño parpadea tratando de pronunciar* **

- **Si, vamos Yue... como me llamo? **

**El pequeño ángel volvió a balbucear el nombre de su creador, tendría **

**en apariencia 3 años pero solo la noche anterior el había sido creado **

**por el mago. **

- **Clow... *Kerberos entra despacio* **

- **Mira Kerberos... tu hermano menor... *Clow sonríe* no había podido **

** dejar que lo vieras **

**El mago vuelve a sonreír acariciando el lomo del Guardián, Yue se **

**sorprendió un poco al verlo pero de a poco le perdió el miedo **

**acariciándolo, el felino le sonríe y ronronea sacando una sonrisa de **

**Yue **

**Con el paso del tiempo el ángel creció sano y hermoso a pesar de que **

**pasaba en casa junto a Kerberos y no tenía muchos amigos, lo cual al **

**niño no le era inconveniente. **

- **Kerberos no te has preguntado que hay afuera? **

- **Afuera de donde? **

- **De la casa, no se, ver a mas gente, humanos **

- **Sabes lo que pasaría si me vieran **

- **Si se.... *haciendo puchero* pero como seré un buen guardián si no **

** sé de lo bueno y lo malo? **

- **Lo aprenderás con el tiempo, ahora solo representas 10 años te **

** falta mucho todavía **

**Ambos guardianes voltean al oír la voz de su amo, Yue corre a los **

**brazos del Mago mientras Kerberos se acerca, para Yue era hora de sus **

**clases, para Kerberos era hora de su almuerzo **

- **Por que Kero come antes que yo? **

- **Porque el ya sabe lo que te estoy enseñando y el tiene hambre mas **

** temprano que tu **

- **ahh... *leyendo* Amo Clow? **

- **todos lo humanos son creados como yo? **

- **Uh? *sonrojado* no Yue, los humanos como yo y los demás no se **

** crearon con magia... bueno si... pero es otro tipo de magia **

- ***con cara de pregunta* no le entiendo **

- **Bueno... no estas muy grande para entrar en detalles ni muy chico **

** para que no te lo explique... *buscando una foto* mira ella es un **

** mujer... lo contrario a mi... en el mundo existen muchas **

- ***sonríe* No todos son como usted? **

- **Sip, cuando una mujer y un hombre como tu y yo se enamoran... **

- **Qué es ena.. morarse? **

- ***pensando* mmm... eso es algo difícil explicarlo, no es algo **

** físico... supongo que tu también lo conocerás en su momento **

- **Y cuando sabré eso? **

- **Eso lo sabrás solo cuando quieras estar con esa persona, te **

** sonrojas con solo verlo y el corazón te palpita mas rápido... mmm... **

** no se que mas **

- ***corra a abrazarlo* entonces yo estoy enamorado de usted Amo Clow **

**Clow solo suspira y le vuelve a explicar, dejando en claro que su **

**cariño es algo parecido al cariño hacia un padre pero cuando la clase **

**termino el semblante de Clow cambio drásticamente al sentir una **

**presión en sus pantalones cuando Yue lo abrazo **

- **No puede ser... creo que hacía tiempo que no me pasaba... todo por **

** culpa de ti... *mirando una foto* si no te hubieras ido... **

TBC 


	2. Regalo 2

**Regalo   
ClowxYue   
Advertencias: hay incesto, shotakon creo que pondré un pequeño lemon   
dependiendo como se desarrolle espero que lo disfruten, es mi   
primer fic de CCS **

**Mientras tomaba un descanso ambos guardianes hacían travesuras en le patio con barro, una de las sirvientas de Clow llama a su amo para advertirle sobre los guardianes **

- **Clow-sama? **

- **Si?**

- **Sus guardianes...**

- **Paso algo?**

- **Cosas de niños... *se encoge de hombros***

**El mago y la sirvienta salen al patio encontrando a Yue y Kero totalmente embarrados mientras seguían jugando. La sirvienta miro al mago y se sorprendió al no ver signos de enojo. **

- **Clow-sama, que hacemos? **

- **A Kerberos hay que aplicarle las burbujas... supongo que a Yue podré bañarlo yo**

- **Como diga**

- **Gracias.... puede preparar el baño para Yue también?**

- **Claro**

**La señora se retira, Clow se acerca a Kerberos y Yue, ambos lo miran risueños aprovechando la situación el ángel mancha a Clow también; Kerberos se ríe a carcajadas. **

- **Bien bien... ¬¬ ahora ambos a bañarse... burbujas te espera en tu baño Kerberos... tu ven conmigo Yue **

**Ambos niños bajan la cabeza y Kerberos va a que la carta de las burbujas lo limpiara mientras Yue seguía al mago al baño. **

- **Debería haberlos regañado por lo que hicieron.... no tengo problemas en que hagan travesuras pero mientras no me ensucien la ropa **

- **Gomen...**

- **No te disculpes... *abriendo la ducha* ahora desvístete**

**Yue se empieza desvestir con dificultad, el mago dejo su chaqueta y capa en la lavadora volviendo para ayudarle a Yue, recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez... como un bebe. **

**(notas del a autora: como por muchos lados se dice que Yue no posee miembro masculino, que es asexuado, en este fic se da a entender que el niño es VARON con miembro incluido ^^!) **

- **Clow-sama? **

- **Dime?**

- ***mirándose* que esto?**

- ***sonríe* eso es propio de los varones, tradicionalmente se ocupa para la reproducción**

- **Ahhh... *tocándoselo* *^^* se siente bien... *entrando a la ducha* bruuuu.....**

- ***suspira* procura quedar bien limpio que tengo que lavarte el pelo después**

- **Hai!!!**

**Yue se lava bien dejando el pelo para que Clow lo lavara, a sus 10 años lo tenía bastante largo lo que era un orgullo y su creador, mientras Clow masajeaba la cabeza de Yue, el pequeño se relajaba y disfrutaba. **

- **Kimochi... Clow-sama... siento que cada día que pasa me gusta mas como me toca.. **

- **OO Yue... que palabras son esas para un niño de tu edad**

- **Pero *se voltea a mirarlo* si es la verdad, a mi me gusta mucho... Clow-sama *rojito***

- ***enjuagándole el pelo* pero como padre... y zas! *le palmea el trasero* se acabo la conversación**

**EL mago enjuaga bien el cabello del ángel , tapándolo con una toalla se lo lleva a su cuarto, con un poco de conversación Yue se quedo dormido**

**TBC**


	3. Regalo 3

**Regalo   
ClowxYue   
Advertencias: hay incesto, shotakon creo que pondré un pequeño lemon   
dependiendo como se desarrolle espero que lo disfruten, es mi primer fic de CCS **

- **Ahí viene... apaguen las luces... **

- **Kero... porque tanto misterio, que hay dentro? **

**Kerberos empuja a Yue dentro del cuarto oscuro, de sorpresa se prenden las luces y una gran torta se deja ver en el centro de la mesa; ese día Yue había sido creador quedando como su fecha de cumpleaños. Para él fue una emoción ya que solo cuando se lo recordaban que edad tenía pero esa fiesta sorpresa fue lo mas emocionante que le sucedió esa noche..... bueno junto con otras cosas **

- **Bien apaga las velas y pide un deseo **

- **Apúrate... que quiero comer torta *Kero lo mira* **

**Entre Clow, Kero, las cartas y los sirvientes de confianza le cantaron cumpleaños feliz, luego el momento de que Yue pidiera su deseo. **

- **"no sé si estará correcto pero es lo que he deseado toda mi vida..." *sopla las velas* **

- ***aplausos* **

**Risas y pequeños regalos se celebro una pequeña fiesta, mas en la noche los sirvientes empezaron a irse y las cartas a guardarse quedando solo Clow, Kero y Yue. El guardián del sol bosteza y se retira pidiendo permiso. **

- **Kerberos... **

- **Uh? *mira hacía atrás* **

- **El pedazo que te llevas..... *le estira la mano* **

- ***puchero* solo quería comérmelo antes de dormir **

- **Después te da indigestión... ya has comido mucho **

- **Demonios.... *le pasa el pedazo* buenas noches **

- **Buenas noches.... *Clow sonríe* **

- **Clow-sama?, y que me va a regalar usted por mis 15 años? **

- ***sonríe* que mas puedes pedir?, según yo lo tienes todo **

- **Siempre me dice que soy un ángel, pero no tengo alas... como las de Kero-chan *lo abraza* **

- **Y las quieres hoy? **

- ***le hace puchero* Onegai? **

- ***suspira* bueno niño.... veamos... supongo que prefieres estar en tu cuarto? **

- **Hai!!! **

**Ambos suben, sin saberlo mucho el mago Clow no sabría como hacerle nacer sus alas a Yue, estaba demasiado embelesado viendo como su guardián se había convertido en un ser hermosos y deseoso de aprender todo de la vida. El problema de todo esto?, que Clow era un simple humano y su propia creación lo excitaba **

- **Y bien? *entusiasmado* por donde empezamos? **

- **Erm... ni siquiera me dejaste ir a consultar mis libros como quieres que sepa? **

- **Mou... *sentándose en la cama* Clow-sama? **

- ***de pie junto al ventanal* Dime? **

- **Hace 12 años me dijo que algún día me enamoraría se acuerda? **

- **Si... **

- **Y deben ser contadas las veces que he salido de aquí o que he estado con tro tipo de gente... **

- **Si... *mirando por la ventana* **

- **Entonces porque creo que estoy enamorado? **

- **Eh? *reacciona* enamorado? **

- **Si... *se le acerca* pero la única diferencia es que esto lo siento desde que nací y hacía la persona que fue mi creador **

- **Yue, te he dicho que ese amor no es del que te hable, tu me ves como un padre **

- **Como puede estar seguro de eso, usted no es yo **

- **Pero yo te cree **

- **Eso no tiene nada que ver, *se le apoya en el pecho* por favor Clow-sama no diga que lo que siento es de un hijo hacía un padre porque... un hijo no puede desear que su padre le haga el amor **

- **OO! Yue.... **

**Aprovechando que el mago esta conmocionado por lo que Yue le confeso, este le pasa sus brazos por el cuello besándolo. Era su primer beso y las sensaciones que lo embargaban lo llevaban al cielo. Para Clow era algo que creyó haber olvidado, la sensación de dos labios unidos pero la razón lo llevo a alejar a Yue de él . **

**TBC **


	4. Regalo 4

**Regalo   
ClowxYue   
Advertencias: hay incesto, shotakon creo que pondré un pequeño lemon   
dependiendo como se desarrolle espero que lo disfruten, es mi primer fic de CCS **

**Una luna que brillaba como el día que Yue nació fue la que presencio su primer beso; Clow evitaba dejarse llevar por la pasión que el ángel demostraba, una pasión que solo podía tener un joven de 15 años. **

**- ****Esto no debe ser, Yue *sujetándolo* **

**- Clow.... sama.... usted? **

**- *mirando hacía otro lado* **

**- También siente algo por mi... entonces... **

**- Ni lo que sientes ni lo que yo siento es lo correcto, soy tu padre, el que te dio la vida y no fue para esto **

**- Pero no lo puedo evitar, no puedo evitar amarlo... así se le dice verdad? **

**- Si... *acariciándole la cara* Yue... *mirándolo fijamente* tanto me amas?, como para querer lo que me pides? **

**- *le toma la mano* por supuesto, quiero no solo ser su hijo,,, ser quien mas ame en el mundo... onegai **

**- Yue... *suspira* **

**Clow lo abraza, el ángel se aferra fuertemente a él, con su mano Clow acaricia la cara pasando el dedo por los suaves labios de su guardián dibujándolos. Él solo lo mira fijamente, su deseo era tan grande que las caricias hechas por el mago eran como una dulce tortura y por primera vez se escucho gimiendo cuando Clow le besaba el cuello, cuando lo sentía desvistiéndolo poco a poco. **

**- ****Clow... sama... *afirmándose* se supone... que debe... sentirse así? **

**- Por que la pregunta? *besándole un hombro* acaso no te gusta? **

**- *le susurra al oído* no es eso... ahhh *suspira* solo que tuve que esperar tanto por esto... que... valió la pena... **

**- Me alegro *sonríe* pero no pretendo que sigas de pie por mucho tiempo mas... **

**Así como una típica pareja de enamorados, Clow toma a Yue en brazos llevándolo hasta la cama del ángel, allí lo termino de desvestio con suavidad para luego seguir besándolo. **

**- ****Y mis alas? **

**- Todo a su tiempo, además todavía no se como crearlas *sonríe* **

**Yue cierra sus ojos y Clow continua acariciándole el cuerpo de su ángel por mientras se desviste **

**- ****Supongo que a estas alturas ya no te quieres arrepentir? **

**- *acariciándole la cara* nunca... Clow... sama... *rozándose contra Clow* **

**- Siéntate **

**- Uh? **

**- *sonríe* solo siéntate **

**- *se sienta* y bien? **

**- Nada... *baja a mamarle el miembro* **

**- *arqueándose* CLOW!!!! *agarra las sabanas* ahhh *eyaculando* **

**- Uh?... Yue *lamiéndose los labios* gomen **

**- *temblando* no se preocupe por mi... solo siga... se sintió tan bien.... **

**- ^^! Si tu lo dices.... **

**Clow sigue estimulando a Yue que no hacía nada mas que gemir y agarrarse de donde pudiera, mientras los gemidos del ángel estimulaban al mago. Cambiando su posición Clow sentó a Yue en sus piernas metiendo sus dedos a fin de prepararlo y para distraerlo le acariciaba la espalda pronunciando palabras que el ángel no entendió. **

**- ****Clow... sama.... que... *respirando rápido* **

**- No te preocupes... trata de sonreírle* y relájate, este será mi regalo **

**- Uh?... *sintiendo que Clow lo penetra* AHHHH........ Clow... sama.... mmmhhhffff *enterrando las uñas en el hombro de Clow* lo amo... Clow... sama... **

**- Yue... *dibujándole su símbolo en la espalda* **

**- *moviéndose* Motto..... *tocándose el miembro* mo... to... *mirando a Clow* **

**  
**

**El mago solo sonríe empujándose mas fuerte dentro de Yue, que estaba fuera de control; gimiendo por mas, quería sentir que todo su ser era poseído por quien le dio la vida y quien ahora lo amaba. Pensaba en que sus alas podrían esperar por que ese momento no terminara, pero para el ángel todo termino cuando Clow eyaculo dentro de él y Yue sobre Clow. De repente una explosión en sus espalda asusto al guardián. **

**- *****tratando de mirar* **

**- *le toma la cara* **

**- Que... fue... **

**- *****sonríe* mi regalo **

**Yue comienza a controlar su respiración cuando ve caer plumas alrededor de la habitación **

**- ****OO *viendo su sombra en el piso* Clow... sama **

**- *durmiendo* **

**- *suspira* mis alas... *se pone de pie con cuidado* ... nunca pensé que se vieran tan hermosas... ahora si soy el ángel que Clow-sama dice... **

**Y el ángel queda contemplando sus alas toda la noche **

**- ****"cada vez que extiendas tus alas recordaras el día que te las regale y de la forma que fueron creadas... junto con el sentimiento que hubo detrás de su creación" **

**Como siempre el guardián despierta en el techo de la casa de su nueva ama, el brillo único de la luna, que simbolizaba el día que nació; le daba el aviso de que cumplía un año mas. Ni siquiera sabía cuantos, no le importaba. Desde aquel día que Clow murió su edad dejo de importarle.**

**Pensando en el mago extendió sus alas, junto con le brillo de la luna el regalo hecho por la persona que mas amo lucían hermosas.**

**- Por que?... nunca se sabe cuanto se ama a una persona hasta que no se tiene... Clow... *sintiendo la presencia de Eriol***

**- Puedo ver que lo amaste mucho**

**- Deberías saberlo**

**- Supongo pero solo tengo alguno de sus recuerdos**

**- No recuerdas... cuando me regalaste mis alas...**

**- Yo no.... Clow...**

**- Pero dime, lo recuerdas?**

**- *mirando hacia otro lado* no... *rojo***

**- *sonríe* descuida... no importa...**

**owari**


End file.
